


Gotta Love the Storm

by homosexuwhy (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Basically No Plot, Rimming, Smut, bottom!Karkat, cuute, dave jokes during sex, double orgasm, top!dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/homosexuwhy
Summary: AU in which Dave always travels to the beach and Karkat lives there. Also is pepared for eventual storms. Dave thinks he's cool and invites him in, smut ensues.





	1. First Summer Rain

Dave sat in a bench, watching the waves hit the shore. It was July again, and here he was. Every summer he visited the city his relatives lived in during a week. It wasn’t a small city, but being from somewhere way bigger made him feel like it was. The lack of traffic jams, people walking in the beach at night, even the air. It felt to him like a very small world.

But he liked it there nonetheless. Not because of the weather, god forbid. His pale skin and sensitive eyes begged him to leave and never return. He enjoyed his stay because it felt like he was taking a break from his life. Even during summer, his city did not stop. Stores were still open until late hours. Businessmen and women still walked hurriedly down the street. The streets were still packed with people. It all reminded him of his concerns, his part-time job, his responsibilities.

In this city, it stopped. He could breathe and appreciate the beautiful sea, the people leaving the beach, the beautiful gray clouds filling the sky… Wait. There was a storm coming.

Dave stood up and assumed a quick pace, just like all the other people. His rented apartment was about 20 minutes away, and he quickly cursed himself for not noticing the change in the weather before. Or at least reading the forecast this morning.

He didn’t have a problem with the rain, or getting his clothes wet. But he really had no interest in washing and hanging them afterwards. This outfit had been cleaned recently, and he could wear it for another two or three days. But even jogging under the pouring rain felt nice to him. He was keeping all those memories, all the beautiful things he saw, for when he needed to remember happiness.

Remember happiness… Dave hopped on a puddle and smiled. He could call it that. He kept walking and watching the raindrops fall on the ground, until the sounds around him changed. First, he noticed that the sound of the falling rain had been muffled. Next, he found another pair of feet walking next to his. He looked up to find a stranger holding an umbrella for him. An umbrella with little red crabs on a black background for that matter. How exotic.

“Hey” Dave said, trying to sound cool. But it came off as awkward.

“Hey” The other guy answered. That didn’t help.

His eyes were oddly yellow, his skin was tanned and he noticed that even when a bit wet, his hair was still a fluffy mess. Dave began taking in the details of his face; his cheekbones, his lips… Then he noticed he had been staring long enough and quickly looked away.

“So, what do I owe the pleasure of getting a ride under your umbrella?” Was what came out of his mouth, mostly against his will. But he was a cool guy, and cool guys don’t care about that stuff.

“You were kind of running from the rain. I thought I could be of help?”  Said the other man. Dave was still taking in his features, but more discreetly this time. He was wearing grey shorts.

“Yeah bro, thanks. Now, what’s your name?”

The conversation flowed from there. They went from introducing themselves, to Karkat (“Weird name”, Dave thought) asking where they are headed, to discussing their interests. Dave found that the other male had different movie interests. Karkat, for some reason, really enjoyed romances. Dave at first thought it to be odd, but found himself picturing him with an ice cream bucket watching A Walk to Remember at 4 a.m. and decided it was kind of adorable.

The more they spoke, Dave began finding him more interesting. He even felt somewhat disappointed when he sighted his apartment building in the distance. He was having fun, he concluded. Not too immersed in his thoughts, he made a joke about the topic they were discussing now, and although Karkat laughed, he elbowed Dave’s arm and told him that was about the worst joke in recorded human history. Dave simply said that’s what makes it good.

And with that, he stopped at the entrance of his rented apartment. “We’re here.” He announced. Karkat smile faded a little, and Dave thought that maybe he was also having fun. Although the tanned man didn’t seem to be as expressive as himself, Dave could see in his eyes that he had found a friend.

The blond male smiled. “Please, come in. You are soaking from walking here, and I owe you a favor.” Karkat politely declined, but after insisting a little, they were both on their way up the stairs.

“So, you live here? Doesn’t look like what I’ve pictured.” Karkat was looking around the apartment. The only traces of Dave’s living there was the empty bottles of apple juice and a computer left open on the coffee table with a sound editing program open. The rest looked like a very simple, empty apartment.

“Why have you been thinking about my house, huh?” He could swear he noticed a blush, but he didn’t say anything, just laughed it off. “No, it’s rented. I come here every summer. Family stuff, ya know.”

Karkat just nodded and looked around a bit more. Dave opened a door and walked inside, leaving the dark skinned man behind. He just looked at the slightly open door until Dave came out wearing a dry t-shirt. He tossed another one at his guest, who looked slightly confused.

“It’s for you. You brought me here, least I can do is make sure you don’t get pneumonia or something. Speaking of which, do you drink tea?” Karkat still had a tight grip on the fabric.

“Yes.” He answered “And thank you.” Dave decided to go to the kitchen and leave him behind to change, since he didn’t seem quite comfortable. Once he deemed enough time had passed, he called him. “If you want you can come here, ok. Don’t have to be alone over there.” Karkat obliged.

The tea was soon ready, and as they both sat on the stools and drank it, the conversation continued to flow, and the rain didn’t seem to stop anytime soon either, but both were avoiding the topic of leaving.

Their cups had been sat by the table for a while when Karkat looked at Dave in the eyes and told Dave he wanted to ask him something. “Anything” was his answer.  Karkat gulped. All he needed was a couple of seconds of courage to get through this. He could manage that.

“I’m looking at you right now and I really want to kiss you. Now, you can pretend I didn’t say anything and keep our conversation, or I can leave. But we can also do neither and kiss.” He definitely blushed this time.

It’s not like Dave hadn’t thought about that. He never had any difficulties in knowing who he wanted to kiss and who he didn’t. But actually doing it was a whole other thing.  So Dave chose to do what any other cool, reasonable guy would do. He looked at Karkat in confusion. Then, of course, he leaned forward in his stool and kissed him.

It was a quick kiss, just a peck on the lips. But it was enough to count as a yes, and Karkat got that. Dave didn’t fully lean back, the space that separated them was rather small. Unable to stand that idea, Dave felt a pair of eager hands touch the back of his head and bring him closer again.  With their lips now connected, he stood up from his stool so he could be closer to the dark haired man in front of him. Mimicking the other’s movement, he let his hand touch his fluffy, now dried, hair, slowly opening his mouth into the kiss.

When their tongues started tangling together, Dave lowered his arms to Karkat’s waist and sat on his lap. After a little while, Dave broke the kiss and began kissing the other’s jaw. “Did I tell you” He said between kisses. “You look great in” He kissed the spot right at the end of his jawbone, and was rewarded a low hum, which made him decide to focus a bit more on that area. “My clothes?”

Dave felt Karkat’s hands playing with the hem of his shirt, caressing the skin beneath it. The hand made their way up, feeling Dave’s stomach, travelling to his back and stopping at his shoulder blades. When the blond boy sucked on the crook of the other’s neck, he moaned and dragged his fingernails on the smooth skin in Dave’s back.

Dave stopped his very important task of making Karkat moan and asked the other to stand up. He proceeded to pull him by the wrist into his bedroom, and ordered him to lie down. He placed himself above Karkat, with folded knees at each side of his body.

“We can stop this any time you want, okay?” Dave said. He wanted to make sure his partner was okay with this, since he looked somewhat freaked out. Karkat nodded and reached for Dave’s head, pulling him back onto the kiss.  

Soon enough they were back to where they were at the kitchen, with Dave’s face hidden in Karkat’s neck and Karkat’s hand feeling Dave’s back. Karkat tugged at the fabric, deciding it was about time it goes away. The other boy sat to remove his shirt and watch the scene he was in.

His bed was messy. Karkat was spread above his bedsheets, the way he had left this morning. His arms were thrown to the sides, waiting for Dave to lie back down so they can be occupied again; his mouth is hanging a bit open, his cheeks flushed and eyes glossy. The borrowed black shirt exposes part of his belly. He reaches the hem of the shirt and pulls it the way Karkat has just done to him. “Can I take it off?” Dave notices a bit of hesitation. “It’s okay” He says as he leans down to kiss his cheek. He tugs the shirt again, but this time the man beneath him wriggles a bit to get it off.

Dave reaches down to touch the now exposed skin. It feels soft, and Dave lets his hands travel at will. Feeling his chest, his clavicles, down to the sides of his soft belly to his hipbones. He enjoys every second. When he decides he’s done enough feeling, he goes back to kissing Karkat. Apparently, he can’t get enough of that, how shocking.

Karkat is back with his hands on Dave’s torso as Dave’s mouth explores his clavicles. The room is filled with the sound of skin and Karkat’s soft moans, until a wondering hand finds Dave’s nipple and twists it with two fingers. Now, the only sound heard is a loud muffled moan against Karkat’s neck. He uses both hands to play with his nipples, finding that every sound that escapes Dave’s mouth makes his bulge get harder. Both seem to have this problem as they return to making out, but this time grinding their hips against each other.

They are both panting when Dave reaches down and teases with the elastic at Karkat’s shorts. “Do you want me to take them off?” He brushes his hand on the relief formed on said shorts by Karkat’s growing cock. “Fucking hell, please” was the answer received.

Without giving it a second thought, Dave pulled down both the shorts and the boxers Karkat was wearing. Dave kissed Karkat’s hipbone, his thighs, many times and patiently, until he licked a stripe on the underside of the cock in front of him. He gave the head a little peck before taking it in his mouth, humming. He slowly moved his tongue around the tip, and began taking in some more. He removed the cock from his mouth and liked it again, from head to base. The moans escaping Karkat’s mouth were something Dave was sure he would never forget, He thought, looking up at him, and then returned to take Karkat back into his mouth, inch by inch. The hands that were gripping tightly the bedsheets were now on his hair, holding him. He enjoyed the contact, and began bobbing his head. The moans grew louder, and he couldn’t help but moan himself as he felt the tip tickle the back of his throat. Then he stopped and lifted his head.

“As much as I love doing this, I’d like to keep going, if that’s okay.”

“Only if you take off your pants. I’m feeling naked.” Karkat answered.

“That’s because you are naked, Karkat”

“No, I’m not. I have my socks.”

Dave turned around and removed said socks, along with the rest of Karkat’s clothes that had stayed in his ankles. Then he stood up and undressed as well. Since he was already up, he grabbed a bottle of lube and condoms from his bag. He felt his ass being stared at, tuned around to the man is his bed and winked.

Once he was back, he resumed kissing Karkat with a renewed passion. The boy beneath him reached for the lube bottle and shoved it at him.

“In a hurry, are we?” Dave asked, smirking.

“Shut up, Strider” Karkat answered. “He remembered my last name” Dave thought and smiled.

But he took the lube anyway, and generously coated three of his digits with it. He then moved to sit between Karkat’s legs, pushing them to the side. With one of the coated fingers he drew a line of lube on his cock, and spread it using the other hand. Karkat’s hips twitched at the friction, and he took it as an ‘ok’ to bring the lubed fingers to his entrance. His index first, circled around the ring of muscles and he slowly pushed it in up to the first knuckle.

With his other hand, he touched Karkat’s cock, thumb gently rubbing the slit. When the man beneath him moaned, he pressed the index finger in some more, until it reached his second knuckle. He felt the walls contract around his finger, and he felt great. He really loved this feeling.

When he felt Karkat pressing his hips against his hands, he decided he was ready for another finger. He started slowly, but once the other man let him know he could go a little bit faster, he complied. He began curling his fingers as he stroked his cock with the other hand. He looked up to find that what used to be Karkat is now a mess, his hair sticking to his forehead, beads of sweat rolling down his temples. His grip on the mattress is deadly, and his chest rises and falls rapidly.

Dave, happy with his view, kisses his left inner thigh and proceeds his stretching job.

“You a-are such a-ohmygod-dork, ya know t-that?” Karkat attempted to say. “Shut up, you are enjoying it.” Dave simply answered. This time, when he curled his fingers, he hit Karkat’s prostate. If there was any chance of that teasing going on, it is over now. Dave kept going at the spot while adding a third finger, Karkat becoming a thrashing mess beneath him. His own cock was twitching painfully as he heard Karkat’s pants of “harder” and “holy shit dave” and “I’m coming” … Wait, he did it again. He spaced out again.

But now the deed was done, and he just stroked the other’s cock harder and kept moving his fingers. Karkat came saying his name, and Dave smiled proudly.

But once Karkat got out of his high, he realized Dave hadn’t come yet. He apologized a dozen times, and once Dave assured him it was alright, they were back to making out. Until the dark haired man broke their kiss.

“Fuck me” he whispered in Dave’s ear.

“You don’t have to. I don’t want to fuck you like a doll or whatever. I don’t want to hurt you, I’m fine” Dave said, slightly concerned. But the bulge in his pants made thinking a hard task.

“Trust me, I want this really bad.” Karkat said.

Karkat flipped them around and sat on top of Dave’s thighs. “Here” he said. “I’ll ride you, so if I think I went too far, I can stop. Is this alright?” Dave nodded. Karkat took the condom by his side, ripped the wrapping and put it on Dave. He gave it a couple of strokes and then kneeled above the blonde’s crotch.

“You ready?” He asked. Dave hummed, absentmindedly. Karkat lowered himself as he held Dave’s cock.  Once the tip was in, he let go and took Dave in slowly. Dave panted and watched. The effort he was making not to move his hips was absurd, but worth it once he was fully inside Karkat. It felt warm and tight, and he let out a deep breath. Then, the man above him lifted his hips up and slammed back down in a quick movement, letting out a moan.

In a few minutes, both Karkat and Dave were moving their hips in an erratic, frenetic pace. They were panting and moaning, the summer heat making them sweat even more. Dave felt Karkat’s hole clench around his dick and knew he was probably about to come again. A couple of seconds later, he announced so. Dave gave a few more thrusts and was on the edge himself, finishing shortly after.

Karkat collapsed above him, and Dave held him in his arms. He felt his chest rise and fall. It was laughter. And Karkat said “Hey, did you see? I came dry. I never did that.”

“I must be fucking awesome then” Dave answered. He laughed a bit too.

“Yeah. You are fucking awesome indeed.”

“Thank you now get off of my dick. We’re taking a shower.”

Both of them stood up, and Dave discarded the used condom on the thrash. Once they were both on the bathroom, Dave turned on the water. Karkat pulled him close for another kiss, one they both smiled into. They both bathed quickly, occasionally throwing soapy water on each other.

They were clean, but they were getting hungry. So when both of them left the bathroom, they ordered a pizza and ate it on the couch, while watching Clueless. Karkat called it ‘a 90’s classic’. Dave would have called it bullshit, but he wasn’t able to do it when he saw the glow on Karkat’s eyes as the romance unfolded. Karkat fell asleep, and Dave carried him to the bedroom. Dave slept well that night.

When he woke up the next day, he found a note written folded neatly on the side of the bed.

_“Dave_

_I had to go to work. Last night was great; I hope you have a nice vacation. Also, I left something for you at the fridge._

_Karkat”_

He walked sleepily to the kitchen. Fucking dork made him pancakes and homemade jelly. He even washed the dishes and left them to dry. A tear made its way down his cheek, followed by many others as he stared blankly at the kitchen sink.

His bro appeared behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Nice boy you got there. He was cooking when I arrived. Made me some pancakes as well.”

Dave shrugged and went back to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and re-read the letter.

Stupid asshole forgot to leave his phone number.

 


	2. It's Pouring Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo i didn't proofread bc i want to sleep and i'm travelling tomorrow. One week w/o wifi.fml  
> (edit) i reread this and noticed there is still a lot of things to fix but i'm a lazy fuck so i wont do it yet. ALThOUGH i feel like this is more or less unfinished and I WILL be making a follow up chapter WHICH WILL INCLUDE: Karkat p.o.v. and A Decent Ending!!!

One year later, Dave Strider was back at the stupid beach to meet his relatives. Nearing the end of his stay, he had just left his aunt’s home from lunch. It’s not that he doesn’t have fun with his family, but sometimes they get a bit too tipsy and loud and all he wants is some peace and quiet.

So, as he’s making his way to his usual rental apartment, he passes by a tiny local restaurant. One of those that serves crabs and always has sand on the floor. But what gets his attention is an umbrella. He recalls slight drizzle by morning, but personally, Dave didn’t imagine there would be the need.

Anyway, the umbrella in his sight was a unique one. Black, with tiny crabs. Unless that stupid crab print was the city’s specialty, he could only believe he had seen it before. And, must he say, being used by quite the beautiful man.

So Dave, as usual, does what any other cool guy would do and barges in the vicinity looking eagerly to all sides in the search for one Karkat Vantas. After not seeing him anywhere and realizing he might look slightly desperate –and trust me, he does not want that- He decides to ask for him to a nearby waiter.

“Hey, uhm, is there a Karkat working here?” Dave asks once he locates a friendly-looking waiter.

“He’s in the back, just a second” The waiter turns around and goes in what Dave assumes to be the kitchen. He decides to sit at a table and wait. After a while, he can hear Karkat’s loud voice coming from the back saying things like “No fucking way” and “Shut the fuck up, you dipshit”

And then Karkat comes out of the back door, hair held back by a bandana. Dave decides to bless him with one of his signature smirks, and watches as the other one elbows his coworker and walks in his direction.

“Dave” he says, once he sits down in front of him. “I never took you for the stalker type”.

“That’s cause I’m not” Dave smiles. Karkat is still easy to talk to. “Your crab umbrella gave it away. So tell me, do you hate me so much you left without leaving a phone number or anything or did I miss something?”

“I am totally aware of how big a fuck up that was, but if you hadn’t been such a fucking forgetful asshole like yours truly maybe this wouldn’t have happened, ok.”

Dave leaned forward, with his elbows resting on the table, and moved his head around, inspecting the person in front of him.

“How feisty.” He said as he watched the discomfort on Karkat’s face. “Is this the same Karkat that made me pancakes?”

“Shut the fuck up.” He said, pouting. Dave aw’ed.

“Karkat, I’ll close it up today. You can go be all lovey-dovey or whatever far from my sight.”

“Fuck off, Captor” Karkat said, standing up and leaving. He reached for his head and untied the bandana, storing it on the back pocket of his shorts. Dave stood up and followed shortly after.

“So, where are we headed?” Dave asked as they walked off.

“My place is a couple blocks away, if you don’t mind.” Karkat said, a bit awkwardly. Dave remembered the last time they met, and he could deal just fine with a second round of that.

They walked closely, making small talk. Karkat’s apartment was somewhat alike the one Dave rented, but a bit closer to the heart of the town. Also, his had an elevator. As the two got inside the apartment, Dave’s hear was racing. As soon as Karkat closed the door, he felt like an impulsive teenager again, and leaned the other man against the closer wall. He leaned in, arms by Karkat’s sides, holding him in place.

“I’ve missed you a lot this year, you know.” Dave said when he leaned his mouth next to the other’s ear.

“Me too. I couldn’t stop thinking about you” Karkat whispered. He felt one of Dave’s hand touch the side of his neck, and their mouths meet. Unlike the first time they kissed, this one was way needier. This time, they fought to erase the last year without each other, as if one kiss could make up to that.

They broke their kiss for air, but even that was too much distance. Karkat lowered his head to suck on Dave’s neck. Dave released little moans and let his hands run through Karkat’s hair.

“What did you think about?” Dave asked. Now his hands were running up and down his chest, and then hiding under his shirt just to come back up again.

“I thought about all you did to me” He answered, lifting his head from Dave’s neck and paying attention to his hands. He slowly ground his hips to Dave’s, releasing a low moan. “I thought about everything you could do to me.”

Karkat’s hand brushed Dave’s fringe, slowly removed his glasses and looked into his eyes. His fingers ghosted over his cheekbones and rested on the side of his head. Dave ground their hips together again, assuming a slow pace.

“I’m so fucking glad you found me” He said. They both smiled and returned to kissing. This one was as eager as the first, but there was an undertone of happiness this time. Karkat, still pinned against the wall, wrapped his legs against Dave’s waist.

“Let’s go to my bedroom. Second door to your left” He placed his head in the crook of Dave’s neck and littered it with kisses on their way. Dave placed him down on the bed and lied down by his side. His hands went down Karkat’s spine and grabbed his ass.

“What do you want me to do with you?” he asked. Karkat exhaled and started to remove Dave’s shirt. Dave mirrored the move.

“I want you to touch me. I want you to fuck me, and I want you to say my name when you come. And I don’t want this to be the last time.” Karkat answered. He kissed Dave and let his hands run through the other’s body, seizing it.

Dave broke the kiss. “This must be our lucky day because I also want all of that.” He pecked Karkat’s lips and trailed kisses from his jaw down to his hipbones. He paid attention to every little noise escaping Karkat’s mouth, and looked up for consent before removing his shorts.

As Dave teased around Karkat’s bulge, he reached to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube.

“Gimme your fingers” Karkat said as he opened the bottle. He squirted a generous amount of the bottle’s content into Dave’s finger. 

“Why are you always in a hurry?” Dave asks.

“Why do you always get me hard?” Karkat replies. He throws the lube to the side and focuses on his senses when Dave starts teasing his entrance with a finger. He lets himself relax as Dave’s first digit enters him. Slowly at first, Dave begins moving it around and Karkat releases a moan.

Taking that as a sign that he’s ready, Dave inserts a second finger. Soon enough he is making scissoring motions and by the time he is ready for a third digit, Karkat’s a moaning mess. Dave feels his cock twitch at the lewd sounds he’s hearing.

When all of the stretching is done, Dave removes his hand and feels himself being pulled up for a quick kiss.

“There’s one more thing I want to ask you.” Karkat says as he unbuttons Dave’s pants and removes them.

“For you anything.” Dave simply answers. Karkat’s hands feel his dick through the cloth and he moans, happy for receiving attention.

“I want you to choke me.” Karkat whispers. He feels himself blush a little.

“Fuck.” Dave answers, starting to pant. “That is so fucking hot. If I go too far, slap me, okay.”

Karkat nods and moves to grab a condom from the nightstand again. He opens the wrapping and hands it to Dave. Once he’s prepared, he places Karkat underneath him, with his legs around his waist. One of his arms is supporting him on one side, while the other is loosely wrapped around Karkat’s neck.

“Are you ready?” Dave asks.

“Just fuck me up” Karkat says and giggles a bit. “Literally.”

“You got it” Dave answers and lines himself up. He takes a deep breath and presses in slowly. Karkat looks uncomfortable for a bit, but soon he loosens his expression and instructs Dave to start moving. At first is slow, and Dave is yet to begin all of the choking action. But when Karkat starts moaning loudly, he decides he should begin. He settles for tightening his grip for what he believes to be 10 seconds and releasing a bit.

Judging by the sounds coming from the man beneath him, he is having a great time. Soon enough they find a rhythm that seems to work out. They ate both moaning and panting and sweating when Karkat announces he’s about to come. Dave grips his neck again, just tight enough to not bruise, and thrusts harder.

He can feel himself getting close as well, and when Karkat’s walls contract around him, he comes. This time, with Karkat’s name escaping his lips like a prayer.

He kisses the other man’s forehead as he discards the used condom and helps him get up. Dave wraps his arm around Karkat’s waist and leads him to the other door in the bedroom, which he (correctly) assumes to be the bathroom.

The both shower together again, washing each other’s hair and laughing. This time, Dave made sure to place dozens of chaste kisses all over his lover’s torso and neck and face. Karkat made sure to hold him tightly.

After showering, they decided to cook together. They both ended up eating pasta on the couch, talking about nothing at all and watching whatever was on. When Dave looked outside, he pointed out that it was raining again.

“Just another reason for you to stay.” Karkat answered.

“I don’t need a reason to stay” Dave stated. “Also, do you work tomorrow?”

“Nah. It’s Saturday. When are you leaving to the Big City?”

“Sunday. If it’s not a problem, I plan on keeping you busy until then.”

This night, they cuddled when they went to bed, and Dave texted his Bro saying he’d be busy for the next day or so. When they woke up, they baked pancakes together. Sunday morning, when Dave left, they exchanged phone numbers, but they knew it wouldn’t be the same.

They kissed goodbye and Dave’s heart ached to leave. He held Karkat close, very close, pressed against his chest close to his heart. When he left, he saw the tear stains on his borrowed t-shirt and had to make an effort to keep his cool on the walk back home.

When he arrived home, Bro was sitting at the couch. His bag was packed.

“I found him.” Dave announced when he came in the living room and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

“You found pancake boy?” Dirk looked up from his computer to ask.

“Yes. I found pancake boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work so feel free to be harsh. I have a long way to go.  
> Thanks for reading this, next chapter will be up in no time, i promise. 2-3 days max.


End file.
